


Reaching but Never Receiving

by Aiken15



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: #gratsuweek2k18, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiken15/pseuds/Aiken15
Summary: Natsu had always wondered why the shards of ice Gray produced would always fade so quickly.





	Reaching but Never Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically Gratsu Week Day one.... But I didn't write anything else so a one shot it is...

Gray had always been entranced by Natsu’s magic. From flickering flames to roaring fires, it never failed to leave him in a daze as the bright colors came to life. It was always something Gray would stop to stare at for a second, no matter how rushed he was in the moment.  
The fire also fit its owner perfectly, both being the light in the guild, and Natsu was, quite simply, _fiery_. The flames danced in a way that Gray had never seen before. He always had a fear of fire. It triggered memories of Deliora and Ur and left him in a panic attack most of the time. But with Natsu’s flames, there was a sense of safety. He knew that the flames could come close, and he would feel its warmth, but never would he be burned.  
~  
Natsu had always loved Gray’s magic. The beautiful, sparking sheets of ice under the sun were always one of his favorite things to see. The sculptures he made were exquisite as well, the way they glimmered under light and the elegance that being made of ice brought them.  
It was too bad that they fist-fought most of the time, as Natsu would love to see the breathtaking beauty of the magic on a hourly basis. Don’t be wrong, he hated the cold, the chill and insecurity it brought to him. But there was something about the way Gray brought it to life the was so heartwarming, so amazing, that it chased all of his fears away and left just a quiet, peaceful calm that only Gray could bring.  
~  
They had been on a mission when Gray asked him out, in a musty forest and thinking they were about to die. It was a last ditch attempt, him tackling Natsu to the floor and making a dome of ice around them. Natsu’s dark olive green eyes had stared at him as he stood up and struggled to keep up the shield from all sides. He had asked then and there, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long, and praying that Natsu would somehow get out when the monsters focused on him. To his surprise, Natsu and yelled at him a _yes you idiot!_ And he knew that he could die happy. With a smile, he let go of his magic, and the last thing he saw was the black of the monsters and that amazing fire he had always loved.  
~  
It was a blur to Natsu, the fighting so fast and the feelings so strong that he was overwhelmed. There was only two things that he remembered. One, Gray asking him to be his boyfriend, even though it was a dire situation.  
_No,_ He remembers thinking, _he’s asking because its a bad situation. He asking because he thinks he won’t get another chance._ He agreed, of course he did, but that little moment of joy was quickly diminished as he saw a sad smile on Gray’s face, and a pillar ice shot him into the sky. The shield Gray had constructed fell, the ice disappearing more quickly than it had ever before. The second thing he remembers is feeling the blind rage of his emotions because _oh god_ he was losing his newly acquired boyfriend because said boyfriend was sacrificing his own life for his. The ice was gone, and as he knew Gray had perished, his magic whirled around him in a deathly embrace.

~  
When he was younger, he would always pick up a melting shard of ice from the ground after Gray released his magic, and marvel at its brightness before it faded away. He knows now that it was just a reminder of how nothing truly great in this world really lasted.


End file.
